memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Egg
An egg was an ovum used for procreation of many lifeforms. They consisted of a large embryo surrounded by nutrients, and were laid by animals such as birds, fish, and reptiles. The unhatched eggs of fish were known as caviar. Many types of eggs were consumed as food. Alien varieties of eggs include Ktarian eggs, 'Owon eggs, Porakan eggs, regova eggs, Takar loggerhead eggs, taspar eggs, and Zylo eggs. The Horta, Reptohumanoids, Xindi-Insectoid, and Saurians all laid eggs to reproduce offspring. ( ; ; ; ) Linus said he was "hatched ready" (vs. "born ready") in , which would strongly suggest Saurians also laying eggs.}} Symbolism Eggs can have symbolic meanings; they often stand for the concepts of completion, fertility, and rebirth. The followers of Doctor Sevrin all wore a small insignia consisting of an infinity sign within a yellow egg, itself within a white egg. In order to greet each other, they made an egg-shaped gesture with their hands and spoke the words "We reach." ( ) In 2369, when Lieutenant Jadzia Dax proposed using the generators of Deep Space 9's deflector shields to create a low-level field around the station to allow it to move a great distance using only its thrusters, Chief engineering officer Miles O'Brien noted that the station could crack apart like an egg if the idea didn't work. ( ) Lieutenant Jadzia Dax kept two bejeweled egg sculptures in her quarters aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) The Miradorn criminals Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel tried to sell a small egg sculpture to Quark, who himself wanted to sell the sculpture to Croden. The Miradorn demanded 1,000 bars of gold-pressed latinum for the objet d'art. ( ) File:Reptohumanoid egg.jpg|A Reptohumanoid egg File:Hanonian egg.jpg|A Hanonian egg File:Sickbay egg, Dear Doctor.jpg|An egg from Phlox's sickbay As food While their DNA was transformed by a mutagenic virus that turned them into Loque'eque, the crewmembers Jonathan Archer, Hoshi Sato, and Malcolm Reed fought over two eggs which Reed had fetched from the branches of a tree on the Loque'eque homeworld. These eggs contained larvae and were eaten by the Loque'eque. ( ) Fried eggs were among the items that the food synthesizer spat out while the computer of the was malfunctioning in 2270. ( ) In 2365, Commander Riker purchased some 'Owon eggs at Starbase 73 and used them to prepare an omelette for Doctor Pulaski, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Lieutenant La Forge. They all found the omelette to be inedible except for Worf, who said it was "delicious". ( ) While a prisoner of the Cardassians, Jean-Luc Picard was given taspar eggs by his interrogator. Picard gulped down the live larval creatures inside. ( ) In 2372 in an alternate timeline, Libby served Ensign Harry Kim eggs for breakfast, but they got cold because Kim, disturbed by the shift in the timeline, could not concentrate on eating. ( ) When the crew of the was stranded on Hanon IV, they looked for food and found a nest with large white eggs, the size of ostrich eggs. ( ) In 2373, Neelix prepared scrambled Porakan eggs with dill weed and rengazo, which he called a "galactic favorite". He described them as the most flavorful eggs in the sector. Porakan eggs were not easy to prepare; Neelix had to sterilize them in a cryostatic chamber for three days, after which each one had to be parboiled. ( ) According to Doctor Phlox, eggs were the part of breakfast Malcolm Reed called one of his favorite food. He liked them scrambled, poached, and over easy. ( ) Among the animals in Doctor Phlox's sickbay was an egg-laying creature. From time to time, this creature would lay a small, light purple egg. ( ) Miles O'Brien's favorite breakfast was two eggs, over easy with three strips of bacon and a side of corned beef hash. Rom ordered it a one morning at Quark's in 2373. ( ) That same year, Neelix offered Lieutenant Tom Paris eggs for breakfast three different ways – scrambled, sunny side up, or over easy – but Paris refused due to having had a rough night, despite Neelix's entreaty that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. ( ) Types of eggs *Caviar *Eskarian egg *Ktarian egg *'Owon egg *Porakan egg *Regova egg *Taspar egg *Zylo egg Preparations * Bacon and eggs * Eggs Benedict * Scrambled eggs * Steak and eggs * Omelettes: ** Cheese omelette ** Jibalian seven-spice omelette ** Purple omelette ** Talaxian omelette *Soups: ** Egg drop soup ** Senarian egg broth Appendices See also * Chicken and the egg References * ** * ** ** ** ** * : ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Background Fish eggs were mentioned in the final draft script of (dated ), as that script referred to the Fesarius as being "in the shape of a round cluster of ... fish eggs." This allusion was written out of the teleplay by the time a second revised final draft of the script (dated 20 May 1966) was issued. External link * de:Ei Category:Foods Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Deleted and unused material in background